


Christmas At Yorknew

by Taruchinator



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruchinator/pseuds/Taruchinator
Summary: Leorio receives an invitation from Kurapika to have a chat at Yorknew City in the aftermath of Gon’s healing. It’s no surprise that the young doctor wants to cherish this moment for as long as he can, since it may be awhile before he gets to see the blonde boy again.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: SofA Lite





	Christmas At Yorknew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyakuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuhachi/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Hyakuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuhachi/pseuds/Hyakuhachi) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



No matter how many times he came here, Leorio would never stop being in awe.

Yorknew City— The metropolis filled with grandiose opportunity for those who were willing to seek it. Those such as himself. 

It wasn’t really his fault; considering the fact that he grew up in such a small town which in cause always made his eyes go wide whenever he encountered a place that was not just bigger in population, but also in advancements. It’s happened to him before when he’s gone to the big city in search of the best kinds of medicine and treatments for his patients. 

But there was always something about Yorknew that made him feel more impressed, even though he never openly voiced it. And it also brought a nostalgic feeling due to the memories attached to it.

As he made his way down the busy streets, the medical student continued to turn to his wrist-watch as he quickened the pace towards his destination, all the while avoiding those who would get in front and block his way. 

Ever since the incident with the Chimera Ants, he had been quite restless over the fact that he hadn’t been of any use in the battle and his friends had to have been the ones in danger. Gon was the biggest casualty— but Leorio was pretty sure Killua had gone through his fair share of trauma. It was a reassurance when he found out that Kurapika wasn’t in the confrontation either, since now he didn’t feel like he was alone in this boat.

Speaking of the blonde, he was the reason why the ravenette was in the city in the first place.

A few weeks ago, the last Kurta member had contacted him via phone call, which was rather rushed and non-specific (Leorio guessed because he was in the middle of a mission?), and all he received was a quick location and date for them to meet. Afterwards he had hung up and the older male couldn’t reach him all day.

Because of this here he was- in the big city, and in the middle of winter with a dripping nose and frozen toes in search of that familiar boy who drove him mad in more ways than one.

After what seemed like endless wandering, the ravenette finally arrived at the location they had agreed on. It was a small coffee shop in the outskirts of the city, which was mostly empty due to the late hour and most likely uncomfortable weather. Adjusting the jacket that he’d brought along over his suit, Leorio approached the establishment as he casually glanced at the other shop signs next to it; only to suddenly feel a strong nen presence next to him. Quickly turning around and reaching for the knife in his pocket, the black haired man was halted by a much smaller, yet quite strong hand’s grip on his wrist. It wasn’t until the other figure chuckled quietly that Leorio came to and realized who was in front of him. 

“I see you still go the old fashioned way. You should work on your aim though, Leorio.” Kurapika’s soft voice spoke nonchalantly as he let go of the other man’s wrist with a smirk. 

The blonde stood next to the ravenette as he placed both hands inside of the pockets of his coat, with the usual dark blue tabard still remaining underneath as an extra layer of warmth. His hair had finally been neatly trimmed in it’s length, revealing the dark irises of his eyes that held a glint of amusement as he gazed at his friend. 

Snapping out of his daydream, Leorio reacted immediately and turned towards the young man with a scowl. “What’s wrong with you?! I could’ve seriously hurt you, ya know? I’m a nen user, after all~” Grinning and pointing toward himself, the man tried his best to save whatever dignity he had left. 

With an amused roll of his eyes, Kurapika replied. “Whatever you say, sir.” 

“What do you mean ‘sir’?! We’re practically the same age!”

“Hahaha! You really don’t change… That’s good…” Kurapika laughed into his hand to try and conceal the smile forming behind it, which was ultimately futile since his companion could still see. Gesturing toward one of the empty tables outside the coffee shop, the blonde walked over while the other confusingly followed.

Once they got closer, that's when Leorio realized that the table already had two mugs waiting for them, one on each side. Taking a seat on the left side and then gesturing for Leorio to take the other, Kurapika reached for his mug and took a small sip with a hum of contentment. “The client I was working for ended up cancelling because of an issue with his wife, so I got to leave early and decided to just wander around here. You still like European, right?” 

Taking the offered seat, Leorio turned to the mug in front of him and was surprised to find his coffee already waiting for him. Reaching for a sip, he realized that it was prepared the exact way he liked it. Usually that wouldn’t be much to wonder over, but considering the fact that the only time he remembered drinking coffee with Kurapika was somewhere at the beginning of the Hunter Exams, just proved how much the blonde paid attention to the little details. It was a surprise he even remembered something like that.

Turning towards the young man, the ravenette smirked as he took another sip. “You haven’t forgotten what I like. I’m kinda flattered.”

“No one has such weird tastes as you do, so I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to.” 

“Alright, you called me out here just to smack talk or what?!”

“Not really…” Glancing down at the half-empty mug in his hands, the blonde spoke as he stared in contemplation. “How’s Gon doing?” 

Startled by the sudden change of topic, Leorio linked his pinky around the hold of the mug as he answered in the same tone as Kurapika. “Better. It’ll take a while before he can do anything physical- let alone nen training. Melody and some of his friends are keeping an eye on ‘em ‘cause of that.” 

Visually relaxing, the last Kurta member let out a sigh as he slumped against his chair slightly. “I’m glad. I did hear from Melody that things were stable, but… I wanted to make sure.”

“You could’ve come. Gon would’ve loved to see you….” Leorio was slowly stepping into uncertain waters in hopes of getting a reason for Kurapika’s absence during Gon’s release. The blonde boy only tightened the grip on his mug and turned his gaze towards the male in front of him. “I wanted to. But I was in the middle of a job and by the time I knew what had happened I was about done. I couldn’t be there for him during the battle and I couldn’t be there for him when he got better…. Just knowing he’s fine now is enough for me.”

The older man’s eyes only widened in disbelief as the anger began bubbling up inside him yet again. “What the hell are you talking about?... That’s not enough! If you were worried and busy you could’ve at least called!”

“I didn’t feel like I had the right to. I wanted to talk to you because of that…. And also…” Kurapika’s gray eyes turned to stare off into the distance as he mumbled in an almost shy tone of voice. “I wanted to see with my own eyes that you were okay too…”

With a raised eyebrow, the ravenette leaned forward on his side of the table. “What do you mean? You knew I was okay; I wasn’t even there…”

“I know. I guess I just had this feeling… and wanted to give it a rest by seeing you…”

Seeing the blonde boy fidget slightly under his gaze gave Leorio a weird warm feeling on his face. Trying to be casual about it, the older man took a hold of the suitcase he had brought along with him and opened it to fiddle a bit inside. After a moment, he returned his gaze towards his companion and gave him an awkward smile. “Changing the subject to something a little more chirpy, I figured I owed you a little something for Christmas…”

“Huh?” Kurapika’s eyebrows raised in confusion as Leorio slid a tiny box from across the table toward him. It was wrapped in dark blue paper and tied with a yellow bow, and a note that simply had ‘To: Kurapika’ written on it. “I never said anything about gifts.”

“I know! I just imagined you’ve never actually gotten something for Christmas, so I just didn’t wanna leave you out. Plus, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“I… didn’t get you anything though…”

“No need! Just showing me your face and proving you’re okay is more than enough for me.”

The blonde eyed his partner curiously as he tugged at the yellow bow in his hands. Despite claiming that he knew he would like the gift, Leorio couldn’t help but feel nervous once the younger man had opened the box. 

A pair of beautifully wooden bokken swords lay in his hands, carved with his initials on the side. Kurapika had no need for his old ones because of his newly acquired nen abilities, so he had tossed them aside in exchange for metal chains. Yet still, looking at this new pair given to him by the ravenette brought a hint of joy into his heart.

“S-So… You like ‘em? The wood was kinda hard to come by, at least the right kind. The old man who made them said they’d be sturdy but I know how hard you go at training so I’d be careful still…” 

Standing up from his seat, the blonde walked over to the man in front of him and bent down slightly to give him a small peck on the cheek. Standing up straight, he smirked as he twirled the weapons in his hands. “They are perfect. Thanks, Leorio. Merry Christmas.”

With a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips, the ravenette chuckled softly as he gazed towards the man he had grown to love. “Merry Christmas, Pika..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I cooked up for a winter exchange called SOFA Lite! Hope you like it Hyakuhachi~ Leopika is one of the first ships I've ever had on anime so I was glad to write something about it! ^^


End file.
